Good Friends Are Like Stars
by LittleMissGoldStar
Summary: (Finchel AU) Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson are best friends. What happens when Finn starts falling for Rachel? Will he tell her? Will she move on? How will they deal when all feelings are revealed?
1. Who Is This New Guy?

_**(A/N) Hello readers! I had this idea for a finchel fic a while ago and now I want to share it with you all! Enjoy!**_

_**Oh and BTW- I don't own Glee or any of RIB's characters, although sometimes I wish I did! (:**_

* * *

Rachel Berry knew one thing for sure- Finn Hudson was her best friend. They had met on the first day of college at NYU when Finn bumped into Rachel and spilled coffee all over her shirt.

They became close soon after that and eventually, during sophomore year ended up moving into an apartment, as friends of course.

They were both single and not looking at the time that they moved in together but shortly after they did they both found significant others. Rachel began dating Brody Weston, a junior at NYU and Finn began dating Quinn Fabray, who was the same age as them but went to Brooklyn Law School.

Brody and Quinn both had problems with Finn and Rachel living together but they both made it clear that they were just friends and nothing was going to change. They'd always be friends and nothing more.

* * *

One year later, Finn and Rachel still lived together, as friends. Brody had dumped Rachel about four months after they had gotten together and Finn had broken up with Quinn about two months after that.

Brody hadn't had a very legitimate reason for breaking things off with Rachel so harshly. Even if there had been one, Finn didn't know. All that he had known was that Rachel came home late one night with tear stained cheeks and had cried herself to sleep. The next morning she had taken all of her pictures of Brody and her down and had erased him from her memory.

Finn tried not to ask a lot of questions. He didn't want to invade Rachel's privacy because he felt like that was nosy and he didn't want her to be mad at him. Ever.

Rachel moved on from Brody fast though, and Finn decided to break up with Quinn soon after.

At first Finn really liked Quinn; she was nice, pretty and smart but that all seemed to be a mask when he found out how needy and moody she was. She always wanted him to be with her and she seemed to be oddly jealous of Rachel.

Finally, Finn broke up with her. He had been nice about it but her being Quinn, she was extremely emotional about it and cried for days- calling him over and over again until he finally had to block her number.

Finn and Rachel were there for each other. They had witnessed each other in their best and worst of times but they neither one judged each other.

They had both met each other's families at weddings and barbeques and whatnot. They just seemed to always be there for each other.

* * *

During Finn and Rachel's junior year of college, Rachel had begun trying online dating.

"I'm just trying to see if someone is completely compatible with me" she had said one night as they were watching Funny Girl for the hundredth time. Rachel's major at NYU was music and she was really into Broadway and show tunes. She had always wanted to be on Broadway but she was still trying to get her life on track before she started going for auditions and stuff.

Finn had just nodded his head. He could care less whether or not she did online dating; he just wanted her to be careful. "Are you sure about this, Rach?" He asked concerned. "You've heard about those people who pretend to be someone on these sites and then they end up being serial killers and stuff."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Finn, I'm not going to date a serial killer."

Rachel made the account the next day. Finn was studying for his midterms when she was doing it. He just shook his head the entire time.

A week later, Finn had come home to find Rachel's head buried in her phone; obviously texting.

"Who are you texting?" Finn asked nosily. Rachel looked up for a moment. "Well, that online dating website turned out to find me a match!" she said enthusiastically. Finn was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that she had found someone on there that fast.

"What's his name?" he asked curiously.

Rachel answered quickly. "Jesse!" she said excitedly. "Jesse St. James! He's from Ohio, which is where you're from, right?" she asked, to which Finn nodded. "But he lives in Los Angeles. Apparently he goes to UCLA." She said proudly.

Finn chuckled. "And what makes you think that he's _your match_?" he questioned as he sat his bookbag down on the couch and sat beside her.

Rachel glared at Finn. "I never said that he was _my match_, but it's a start. You have to start somewhere, Finn." She said as she started texting away.

Finn sighed. He could tell that this dating website thing wasn't going to last.

* * *

Rachel and Jesse had been talking for a few weeks when Finn decided to be even more nosey. As the two were eating dinner one night, Finn asked "So what's this Jesse guy like anyway? Do you even know what he looks like?"

Rachel nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do." She said, pulling out her phone and opening her images to reveal a picture of a curly haired guy. Finn looked it over and handed it back.

_Well I look a lot better than he does_. Finn thought to himself, almost slapping himself for thinking something like that.

_Dude, why does it matter? Rachel is your best friend. You can't think about her like that. _He thought again as he halfway listened to Rachel talk about Jesse.

Finn snapped out of his thoughts and continued listening to Rachel talk about her new "match".

"-And you'll never believe this Finn! He loves Broadway!" she said excitedly. Finn smiled and continued eating his food, thinking about what he had just pondered over.

Later that night, they had both gone into their separate rooms to get ready for bed when Rachel walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"Finn, I don't think he wants to meet me…" Rachel said somewhat sadly. Finn stood by his bed, frozen. He had no idea what to say to her.

"Oh, come on Rach. Of course he does. He's probably just stunned by your beauty and doesn't want to faint at the sight of you." He finally spit out, mentally punching himself for saying something so idiotic.

Rachel looked up at him and gave him a faint smile. "That was sweet, Finn. Thank you." She said as she got up and hugged him.

"Goodnight Finn" she muttered softly as she left the room.

"Night, Rach." Finn said as he got into bed, shaking his head. "Faint at the sight of you?" he gawked at himself, shaking his head. "I'm such an idiot."

Finn turned off his bedside lamp and went to sleep soundly, as did Rachel.

* * *

**_(A/N) So did you guys enjoy? Tell me if you want more...I'm really trying hard to make my writing sound good..just bare with me...I haven't even taken High School English 1 yet! Haha well please review and favorite and follow and stuff!_**

**_3 Lyndsay_**

**_xoxoxo_**


	2. Why Didn't I Realize?

_**(A/N) Hello readers! Thanks for the follows and favorites! I really appreciate them! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear what you guys think….Thanks!**_

_**-Lyndsay**_

* * *

Rachel and Jesse had been talking for two months when Finn started to get fed up with it. Rachel seemed to never pay any attention to him anymore and Jesse called at late hours of the night when he was trying to sleep.

"Do you consider this Jesse guy your boyfriend or what?" Finn asked out of the blue one Saturday morning.

Rachel looked at him and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess…" she said as she thought again. "I mean we call each other babe and stuff so I think that constitutes as dating…right?" she said, seeming unsure.

Finn nodded slowly. "Yeah probably…" he said as he switched on the television and looked for something to watch. Rachel yawned and looked at him again. "Why do you ask?" she questioned curiously.

Finn shrugged. "No reason, just wondering." He said nonchalantly. What he wanted to say was, _"Because I'll bet he's a jerk and he'll just break your heart like Brody and I am the only guy who truly cares for you."_ but he kept that to himself.

Rachel went to their little kitchen and got an apple. "You know, maybe you should try online dating. It's worth a try." Rachel suggested as she walked back into their living room.

Finn gave her a skeptical look before shaking his head. "I think I'll pass…" he said slowly.

Rachel shrugged. "Suit yourself…" she said, still trying to convince him. Finn then sighed. "I don't want to date somebody that I've never seen or talked to in real life before Rach…" he said. "And to be honest…I'm really not interested in dating right now. I have too much to do." he added.

Rachel sighed again. "Whatever Finn…" she said obviously annoyed with him. Finn turned off the television and looked right at her. "What's so great about it anyway?" he asked genuinely.

Rachel shrugged. "Because you can broaden your horizons!" Rachel answered.

Finn shook his head. "Well I don't want any part of it." He said as Rachel playfully rolled her eyes.

* * *

Finn's best friend from high school, Noah Puckerman, otherwise known as Puck, was in town the next weekend and asked Finn to have lunch with him. Finn said yes and they went to a diner that Sunday afternoon.

"So man, how's life been treating you?" Puck asked. "Any ladies you've been seeing?"

Finn shook his head. "Nah, I'm just focusing on school and stuff." He said honestly. "But I'm doing pretty well I guess…"

Puck nodded. "What about that Rachel chick that you live with? Get any action from her?" he said half- jokingly.

Finn shook his head quickly. "Heck no, dude. She's my best friend…" he said.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Really man?" he asked. Finn looked up from his plate and gave him a confused look. "What?" he asked.

"You like her, I can tell." Puck said, chuckling. Finn looked down again at his food, not responding.

Puck smiled. "Dude, you're _so_ whipped." He said.

Finn sighed. "Well, even if I wanted to date her…which I don't…it couldn't happen. She's dating some guy online." He said.

Puck's mouth opened wide. "You mean she's one of _those_ girls!" he said, sounding shocked.

Finn gave Puck a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked confused. Puck laughed. "She's desperate, man." He said confidently.

Finn sat there, wondering to himself. He wondered why he hadn't stopped her when she said that she was going to make that online dating account. He wondered if it was too late.

* * *

Finn came into the apartment after his lunch with Puck, finding Rachel asleep on the couch. "What the hell, it's four in the afternoon?" He mumbled to himself.

He sat his keys on the counter softly and went over to her, leaning down and shaking her slightly. "Rachel…" he whispered, causing her to wake up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked softly, rising up from her laying position. Finn smiled at her. "It's around four." He answered.

Rachel got up and went to the kitchen. "I was only out for an hour then I guess." She stated. Finn went to their small kitchen with her. "You never takes naps." He remarked.

Rachel got a water bottle out of the fridge. "I was on the phone all night so I'm tired today…" she explained softly.

Finn threw her a confused look. "Who were you talking to? That Jesse guy?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "Mhm…" she mumbled as she opened the water and went to her room. It seemed to Finn that Rachel didn't want to talk about it much and he understood. Relationships were a personal thing. It wasn't something that should be described and explained to people. It was private.

* * *

Rachel and Finn barely spoke for the next two weeks. Rachel devoted her time to schoolwork and Jesse. She made no time to do any of the things that she used to do before Jesse came along.

One night Rachel came into the living room where Finn was, looking defeated.

"What's up with you?" he asked, curious to see if it was about Jesse. He was silently praying that they had broken things off. He missed his best friend.

Rachel sighed and dropped onto the couch. "I don't think that Jesse wants to meet me…" she said sadly.

Finn looked away and rolled his eyes. She _seriously_ thought that this was going to last? He wanted to tell her that she should just forget about him, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

She sighed once again, making it clear that she wanted him to feel sorry for her in some way.

Finn looked at Rachel. "Why wouldn't he want to meet you, Rach?" he asked seeming concerned.

Rachel groaned. "I don't know. I told him that I would be willing to go see him over Spring Break but he told me not to…" she explained, messing with the string of her hoodie.

Finn turned to her. "Doesn't he live in LA though? That's a lot of money for a flight y'know…" he reasoned, "Maybe he doesn't want you to have to spend so much money…"

Rachel looked at her un-manicured nails. "I guess…he just seemed really adamant about _not_ seeing me. I don't know what to do…" she said, hoping that Finn would give her an answer.

Finn shrugged as if he cared but then got up and went to the small kitchenette. He got out ingredients to make Rachel's comfort food, vegan pizza, and didn't notice when she smiled at the fact that he remembered what she liked.

* * *

The following day, Finn and Rachel both had classes and they left the apartment at the same time so they decided to ride in Finn's car to campus together.

"Did you talk to Jesse last night?" Finn asked, already knowing the answer. He had heard her giggling through the walls last night.

Rachel smiled widely. "Yep! He told me that he actually _does_ want to see me. He was just in a bad mood when I asked him before." She said merrily.

Finn nodded and smiled lightly. "Well I'm glad it worked out, Rachel." He responded as he pulled into the campus parking lot. He parked and watched as Rachel gathered her things and said goodbye as she got out of the car.

As she walked to the front of the building, he watched her.

The only thing on his mind was,

_Why isn't she mine? Why is she Jesse's?_

* * *

_**(a/n) Hey guys! It's been SO SO SO SO LONG since I updated but school has been crazy with new semester and I'm in the Spring Musical at my school so I am at school for 11 hours EVERY WEEKDAY. It's crazy but we didn't have it today so I decided to give you guys an update! Things are about to get really good so don't give up on the story yet!**_

_**-Lyndsay**_


End file.
